Tunnel Vision
"Tunnel Vision" is a single by American hip hop recording artist Kodak Black. It is the second single from his debut studio album, Painting Pictures (2017). Lyrics Gleeee! (Southside) And Li'l Metro on that beat Li'l Kodak they don't like to see you winnin' They wanna see you in the penitentiary I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' My mama told me, "Boy make a decision" Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' Li'l Kodak they don't like to see you winnin' They wanna see you in the penitentiary I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' My mama told me, "Boy make a decision" Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision They sendin' all my homies on a mission And I ain't tryna miss out on these millions I jumped out of that Wraith, Kodak bought a Wraith I get any girl I want, any girl I want She want me to save the day, but I ain't got a cape She wanna see me everyday, she wanna be my bae That money make me cum it made me fornicate Uh, I'm the shit, I need some toilet pap-er Follow my player rules then we gon' be okay On the real, I need a bih' who gon' cooperate Li'l Kodak they don't like to see you winnin' They wanna see you in the penitentiary I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' My mama told me, "Boy make a decision" Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' Li'l Kodak they don't like to see you winnin' They wanna see you in the penitentiary I need me a lil' baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' My mama told me, "Boy make a decision" Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision They sendin' all my homies on a mission And I ain't tryna miss out on these millions I told you n*ggas, I'm gon' be that fuckin' n*gga Everything be good until you doin' better than 'em They wanna see a n*gga shot or see me in the system All you n*ggas out here poison like snake venom Codeine in my liver, rockin' Balenciaga denim I'm booted even when I'm sober, I don't need a jigga They sendin' all my n*ggas on a fuckin' journey I told that baby to come over 'cause I'm fucking horny My mama told me kill these n*ggas, son keep it goin' I'm thug to the bone, but I'm still her baby boy Li'l Kodak, boy they hate to see you in a foreign They miss when you was in that 'Yota kickin' door Li'l Kodak they don't like to see you winnin' They wanna see you in the penitentiary I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' My mama told me, "Boy make a decision" Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' Li'l Kodak they don't like to see you winnin' They wanna see you in the penitentiary I need me a li'l baby who gon' listen Girl I don't wanna be the one you iggin' My mama told me, "Boy make a decision" Right now I gotta keep a tunnel vision They sendin' all my homies on a mission And I ain't tryna miss out on these millions Why It Sucks # Kodak mumbles so much to the point that you can't understand what he is saying. # Kodak just wasted a great beat. # The song is too long at 4 minutes. # The hook is very annoying and sounds like a buzzing fly (in fact Acrylo made fun of this point in one of his videos). # Terrible lyrics such as "Uh, I'm the shit, I need some toilet pap-er" # Product placement for Balenciaga. Only Redeeming Quality # As stated in the second bad quality, the beat is great. Music Video Kodak Black - Tunnel Vision Official Music Video Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Kodak Black Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs that are way too long Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2017 Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement